


come round and round back to me

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up, I made myself sad, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “promise me we’ll get married when we grow up.”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	come round and round back to me

**Author's Note:**

> as always, huge thanks to damla for betaing this thing! 
> 
> the title is from seventeen's pinwheel, a song that apparently fits the atmosphere well. this is lowkey inspired by my friend's story, though she didn't marry her best friend (yet) so thx t for letting me use your life as fuel for jhpian
> 
> with that being said, enjoy my dudes, dudettes and non-binary friends!

“promise me we’ll get married when we grow up.” younghyun says, eyes full of wonder and innocence, something that jaehyung noticed which isn’t unusual for the younger boy. 

jaehyung would love to promise his best friend, but as the oldest between them (he’s seven and  _ a half _ ! he’s  _ much _ wiser than seven year-old younghyun!), he has to be rational too. “bri, but what if you fall in love with someone else? what if you move away? what if  _ i  _ move away?” 

younghyun moves from his swing to sit in between jaehyung’s legs. “but i want to marry  _ you. _ ”

and really, jaehyung can’t say no to his best friend no matter how much he wants to. “ok, hyunnie. we’ll get married when we grow up!” he says with a small pout. 

younghyun just wraps his tiny arms around jaehyung’s neck and bursts into a bubbly laughter when they both fall on the ground. jaehyung’s laughter accompanies his, and unconsciously, he joins their pinkies together. 

* * *

younghyun looks over jaehyung’s shoulder, pointing to one of the math problems he’s trying to decipher. “that one’s wrong,” he says and moves closer to his best friend, grabbing his own pen and a piece of paper. 

“you’re supposed to find out the value of y from those two,” he points to two numbers that jaehyung swears weren’t there before. “and then you can find out x and z from y.” 

the elder doesn’t pay much attention to what younghyun is explaining, partially because he’s still clueless when it comes to math and partially because younghyun looks  _ so pretty _ when he’s in his teacher mode. it’s something about the frown that graces his features, as he tries to explain everything in an understandable way that makes jaehyung want to drop whatever he’s doing and kiss him breathless. 

“hey, remember when we said we’ll get married?”

younghyun hums, not stopping solving the problem at all. 

“you think that will actually happen?”

that makes the younger stop, putting the pencil down and staring at jaehyung with an unreadable look in his eyes. suddenly, jaehyung wants to be small again, to not have to worry about what younghyun’s looks mean, or why he gets the urge to  _ love _ the younger in a such a way that wouldn’t be seen as necessarily normal. 

“well, hyung… i can’t see the future, but for now i’d like to think that there may be a chance i could just marry my best friend and not have to cry over a broken heart,” younghyun says with a smile and,  _ oh— _

best friend. that’s right; they’re nothing more than just that. jaehyung is too much of a coward to confess and possibly ruin years of friendship and younghyun just doesn’t see him the same way he does. 

jaehyung grabs the younger’s hand, holding it palm down as he draws mindless forms with his pen on the skin. it’s mostly to keep himself quiet and not say something he might regret, but it’s also because he  _ wants _ to feel younghyun’s skin on his without there being an awkwardness between them. 

his artistic spirit runs loose until younghyun stops him by pressing a gentle finger on his wrist. “you drew a heart, hyung.” he shows the elder what he means, since his face must be a dead giveaway about his confusion. “here. it’s a pretty heart…”

jaehyung mimics it on his own skin, in the exact same spot as the one adorning younghyun’s hand. 

they’re barely into their teenage years, but in this moment jaehyung swears he can understand what love and heartbreak feels like, both at the same time. 

* * *

the hearts become something mundane for them. jaehyung would always draw them on younghyun’s hand as soon as the younger took a seat next to him, and whenever he noticed it being erased, he would redo it, again and again until younghyun didn’t even bat an eyelash at the action. 

it’s gotten to a point where none of their friends question the matching hearts they’re sporting anymore and jaehyung loves it. in this way, he can portray his love for the younger without him  _ knowing _ of his feelings. in this way, jaehyung can fall in love even more with each day that passes and remind himself that he will fall in too deeply, that his heart will shatter into millions sooner than later. 

* * *

“i got into a university in canada,” younghyun tells him seconds after they throw their graduation cups in the air. the air is filled with laughter and confetti flies around them like butterflies swarming to the nearest flowers. some end up in younghyun’s hair, and jaehyung realizes he is the most beautiful flower around him right now. 

even with tears glistening in his eyes, younghyun is still as beautiful. “i’m going to accept, hyung.” his words may be regretful, but jaehyung doesn’t feel any hurt. at least, in the moment he doesn’t. 

he pulls younghyun closer, until their heartbeats merge with each other, beating in sync. “i’m proud of you, bri! you’re going to be the greatest architect the world has ever seen!”

the air is filled with laughter and cries now; jaehyung’s body is vibrating from how fast his heart is beating and tears of his own are threatening to fall and wet younghyun’s pristine white shirt.

as he intertwines their fingers and presses a kiss to younghyun’s ring finger, his eyes stop on the heart that younghyun has drawn on his hand himself. 

he never got to tell the younger he’s in love with him, but it doesn’t matter anymore. younghyun will meet someone brave enough to tell him their feelings. jaehyung may never love another person, he may never know what it’s like to be loved in such a tender way either, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. 

* * *

it’s two months after younghyun left for university that he gets so drunk he snaps. his own classes are eating him alive and even though his family is close, jaehyung has never felt as alone as he feels right now. there is no younghyun to help him cope with the sudden change, no younghyun to hold him when he can’t sleep, no younghyun to remind him that he is human and that he can’t overwork himself. 

jaehyung needs a break, so when some of his new classmates propose the idea of going out for drinks, he can’t say no. 

he’s never handled his alcohol well, and two tequila shots into the night, he already feels like he’s floating on a cloud. 

he calls his best friend (could he even call him that anymore when they haven’t been talking as much?), not giving a shit about the time zone differences. 

he doesn’t wait for younghyun to greet him, choosing to talk as soon as the younger picks up. “i’m so fucking in love with you, you have  _ no _ idea, hyunnie— i’m— i’m falling each day even when… when you’re not h-here anymore.” jaehyung stays quiet for a moment, calculating his next move. “i wish i told you be-before, bri… god, even if you would’ve said you detest me after that, i wish i confessed,” he lets out a dry laugh. “i’m so mad at myself, hyun, but i have to... to accept it now. yo-you’re gone, living your best life in vancouver, and i-it’s for the best!” 

out of nowhere, jaehyung gets a wave of sickness, and before he knows it he’s rushing to the bathroom, phone slipping from his fingers on the carpet. 

when he wakes up in the morning, he has no recollection of last night; just the bitter taste of bile on his tongue and a weightless heart in his chest. 

* * *

younghyun sends him a photo with a simple caption to describe it.

_ for jae-hyung, only.  _

jaehyung doesn’t open it as soon as the younger sent it since he was still asleep, but when he sees the message in the morning, the first thing he does is click on the notification and stare at the image. 

younghyun’s hand is red and wrapped up nicely in cling film. it takes a moment for jaehyung’s tired brain to understand why the skin is red, even though the cause is clear and very much black right in front of his eyes. 

younghyun has gotten a tattoo. younghyun has tattooed a heart—  _ the heart _ on his skin and jaehyung is close to tears and he wants to scream and call younghyun and cry again and maybe fly all the way across the world to canada and ask him  _ what the fuck  _ does that  _ mean? _

his phone rings and he picks up the call before his best friend’s face even appears on the screen.

“what—”

_ “i’m in love with you too, hyung,” _ younghyun says, his voice so sincere that jaehyung can’t even think about doubting him.

“you idiot!” he lets himself sob over how  _ ridiculous _ this whole thing is.

younghyun laughs and jaehyung swears he could  _ die _ while listening to him and he wouldn’t be mad. he’s so in love it hurts, but this pain is welcomed. 

* * *

jaehyung sends younghyun a picture of his own hand, just as red and swollen as his was a few months ago. the next pic he sends the younger is of his face, and though there are tears staining his cheeks, jaehyung is wearing the biggest smile he can muster. 

* * *

jaehyung forgot how uncomfortable airplanes are. he has absolutely no space to stretch his legs and the little bit he does have, he has to share it with his bag, since he doesn’t want to put it in its designated space above him. 

younghyun’s gift is in there and he can’t afford to damage it, not when he’s put all of his love in it. 

just an hour away from his best friend turned something more. just an hour until he will be able to hold him and kiss him and never let him go. he’s so giddy he can’t do anything but think of younghyun. 

if he could, he’d jump off the plane and fly to where the younger is, rush to his side so fast that he breaks the sound barrier and creates a sonic boom. he would make the world explode just to be next to younghyun again. 

* * *

he jumps in younghyun’s arms when he sees him, making the younger fall on the ground. he doesn’t care about people watching them with judgemental eyes, he doesn’t care about blocking the way of those who are rushing to their planes. he only cares about younghyun and younghyun alone. 

their hands fit together perfectly; their tattoos compliment each other flawlessly.

* * *

“you think we’ll love each other forever?” he asks younghyun in the dead of the night. at first he doubts the younger is awake, but then he’s being turned around so that younghyun is no longer spooning. with their current position, jaehyung’s face is buried in the younger’s chest, so he has to pull back and look up to see his boyfriend’s (they are  _ boyfriends  _ now! jaehyung still can’t believe it!) face.

“hyung, you once said you can’t see the future. i can’t either, but i’d like to think i’ll only ever love  _ you _ in this way that makes me ache and fills me with joy at the same time.”

“what if… what if we fall out of love? or if one of us...“

younghyun kisses him softly, his hands gentle on the elder’s cheeks. “if that ever happens… we’ll have to accept it… there’s nothing we can do in those situations, pretty baby. i’ll fight for you, but if you wish to love someone else, i’ll set you free.”

“if we… we were to marry someone… can we fill the hearts up? as a reminder that…”

“we’ll always have a part of each other?” jaehyung nods slowly. “of course, love,” younghyun agrees, and without another word, he leans in and kisses jaehyung again. 

it’s full of love and jaehyung melts into it. he forgets about everything and focuses on younghyun, his arms wrapping around the younger’s middle as one of his legs slips between jaehyung’s thighs, pressing  _ just _ where he needs him right now. 

jaehyung ends up with new marks all over his neck and chest the next morning, but he wears them proudly until they fade away, only to have others take their place. 

* * *

jaehyung looks at the heart tattoo and feels his chest tighten. he’s still not used to it being filled with black ink, but he’s getting there. it’s just another reminder of what’s about to happen.

the ring on his finger is beautiful, and he’s reluctant to have it changed with a proper wedding band. at least the other person will have a matching one on his finger too, and people will stop questioning jaehyung about his relationship and if he’s in any way open for  _ stuff. _

“you ready, jae?” sungjin’s head sneaks inside the room, his hair styled to a perfection. he looks better than the groom himself, while jaehyung wants to be mad that his best man is stealing his spotlight. 

“do i look pretty?”

sungjin rolls his eyes and properly steps inside. “why don’t you ask your future husband that, hm? i’m sure he already wrote you a whole ass poem as his vow.”

cracking a smile, jaehyung pushes himself from the chair and heads towards his best friend (his  _ other  _ best friend). “i will, but first i gotta find my way to him, y’know?”

“come on, casanova. i can’t let you be late at your own wedding. i don’t want future mister park to skin me alive.”

“it’s  _ kang-park, _ sungjin. get it right!”

pulling him towards the door, sungjin simply says, “whatever, kang jaehyung. come, younghyun may think i kidnapped you or something.”

jaehyung just smiles at the mention of his husband’s name and lets sungjin pull him to the reception hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)   
>  [jhpian au](https://twitter.com/cryystal_aus/status/1186590502373773313)


End file.
